1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of connectors, in particular electrical connectors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is known in the art to employ an electrical device, such as a computer, that has multiple ports, such as VGA, mouse and keyboard ports. Often such ports are mounted in a complicated configuration and/or are mounted separately from one another. Using a complicated configuration for mounting multiple ports often results in an expensive mounting structure that can be hard to install. Mounting the ports a significant distance from one another can lead to increased expense in building the electrical device due to inefficient use of space. Separating the ports a significant distance from one another can complicate the task of connecting external devices, such as a monitor, mouse or keyboard, to the ports since the general location of each port needs to be identified instead of just one general location.